A Hint of Naraku
by Marchgirl
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are getting too close to Naraku so he creates new incarnations to slow them down. Also Sango and Miroku confront their feeling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Naraku's Scheme

A candle flickers and Kanna enters the room. Naraku is here, healing. She moves closer to the wet, slippery sounds of Naraku repairing his body. Kanna watches as different limbs; claws, teeth and eyes writhe around Naraku's face. She supposed if she had any real feelings, she would be disgusted at the sight but that thought just disappeared as quickly as it came. At last she and her mirror stood before him.

"Show me Inuyasha."

In the mirror appeared the gang walking and carrying on like they didn't have a care in the world but in truth they were indeed heading in the right direction. They were coming closer to him and it was too soon.

"Well Kanna, I think it's time to send out my new incarnations and slow Inuyasha down a bit." They both looked over to the two vases that pulsed with life, inside flesh tumbled over itself.

"My brothers? Are they ready to come out?" It appeared Kanna could be curious about what Naraku could conjure.

"Not much longer now, maybe they will be able to kill Inuyasha. In any case, they'll give me the time needed to repair my body. Now go, leave me."

Kanna passed close to the vases and wondered what her brothers would look like. She would inform Kagura of the new developments. Slowly she left the room and Naraku to forming his new body.


	2. Chapter 2

Back Through the Well

"Hey Mom, have I forgotten anything?" Kagome was packing yet another backpack full of supplies.

"No dear, this is the last of it." Mrs. Higurashi handed the first-aid kit to Kagome. Looking at her daughter she wished it wasn't necessary but knew it would be because Kagome always needed a new kit when she came home.

"Thanks. Well that's it." She fastened the catch. "I'll get Inuyasha to carry it of course." Kagome grinned.

Mrs. Higurashi looked around, "Where is Inuyasha anyway?"

"Oh, he went upstairs to change back into his kimono." Just as she spoke, Kagome heard him coming. At the top of the stairs, he jumped the rest of the steps and called out for Sota.

"Hey, you gonna walk with us to the well, kid?"

"Sure thing." Sota left the couch and went into the kitchen.

Inuyasha stuck his head in the living room, "Bye old man."

Grandpa turned and waved, "Oh bye now and be sure to take care of our Kagome."

Kagome came in and kissed his cheek, "See ya Gramps. Try not to make up anymore horrible diseases for me, okay?"

"Hey, I do the best I can! Hmph." He folded his arms and looked at the TV.

"Yeah, sure." She went back to the kitchen and saw they were all waiting on her. The four of them walked over to the shrine housing the well.

"Bye Sis, be careful." Sota hugged her tight then moved to Inuyasha. "You guys gonna be gone long?"

"Yeah, probably. Take care of Mom, okay?" Inuyasha ruffled his hair.

"Of course, I'm the man for the job." Sota grinned up at him.

Kagome hugged her mother, "See you later Mom."

"Bye dear, I love you." Mrs. Higurashi held her tight.

"We'll be careful.

"I know." She kissed her then turned to Inuyasha and kissed him too. "I'm gonna miss you two. It gets lonely without the whole family here."

"I promise we'll come back when we get some good leads on Naraku." Said Inuyasha.

"Now there's a name this mother could learn to hate. Well you'd better get going; your friends are waiting on you."

"Yeah, okay." Kagome and Inuyasha went down the steps to the well. Looking back one more time, they waved then jumped into another time.

Kirara and Kaede were waiting when the emerged.

"Meow." The little cat demon welcomed them back.

"Hey Kirara, thanks for coming to get us." Kagome picked her up and cuddled her.

"Welcome back, she got here early yesterday and is rested for the trip back." Kaede smiled at them, she missed them now that they were tracking down Naraku all the time.

"Hey Kaede, how are things here? Any problems?" Inuyasha looked around but all seemed quiet.

"Not too bad. We still have a few minor demons popping up but it's nothing we can't handle."

"You sure? I can take out a few before we leave." Inuyasha grinned and cracked his fingers.

Kagome just smiled and shook her head. Inuyasha loved a good fight.

Kaede also grinned. "If you wish, there are two just beyond the forest. We will wait here for you."

Inuyasha looked to Kagome, "Okay? This won't take me long."

She waved him off, "Sure, have fun." Grinning he was off and running. "I know he likes coming home with me but there isn't much fighting for him there."

"Yes, I suppose that's the demon in him but you seem to be able to keep him in check."

"I don't know about that. He's just more…mellow these days."

Kaede smiled knowingly. Since their relationship became more intimate, Inuyasha was indeed a happier man.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha slashed through the second demon and landed calmly while the demon split into pieces behind him. "Yeah, that felt good. A little light exercise before traveling."

He turned and headed back to Kagome. Soon he came upon the sacred tree. Inuyasha stared at the spot where he had been sealed for fifty years. Of course he now understood why it had all happened but in some ways, complete forgiveness of Kikyo wasn't possible but then without his past, he would have this hopeful future. Kagome had freed him and now loved him. Smiling he turned away from the tree and went back to his woman.

"Thanks for putting these together for me Kaede. I'm sure these medicines will come in handy."

Kaede nodded then looked up. "Look he's back and it didn't take long either. To think we used to fear him and now he protects us." She laughed at the irony.

"Inuyasha just needed people to care for and for them to care about him. He was alone for a long time and just needed a chance."

"Well, he sure is handy to have around. So Inuyasha, no problems?"

"Nah, piece of cake. Ready to go Kagome?" Inuyasha walked forward and put his hand under her hair and massaged her neck.

"Yeah." She smiled up at him and let Kirara jump to the ground. Once down fire surrounded her as she increased her size.

Inuyasha sat in front with Kagome holding onto him. They waved goodbye as

Kirara took them to meet Miroku, Sango and Shippo.


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku Behaving?

"You know, I'm still getting used to this new Inuyasha. Usually Naraku is foremost in his thoughts but when Kagome asked if she could go home, not only did he say yes but went with her." Miroku talked as he stretched out with his arms behind his head.

"I know he looked excited to be going too." Sango was resting against a tree with Shippo in her lap. "Well in any case, we all got a rest from hunting Naraku."

"Yep and I've been able to act like a normal kid, just playing around with the kids in the village." Shippo stuck his sucker back in his mouth.

"Mmm and we didn't come across one demon while they've been gone."

"Nor any wandering hands, have you been feeling all right Miroku?"

"Why Sango," he rolled over and propped himself on an elbow, "Have you missed my touch? And here I've been on my best behavior." Miroku grinned as she blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is just unusual for you." Sango didn't look at him as she spoke.

"Maybe he just wanted to go a while without being smacked. Can't say I blame him either."

"Shippo!" Sango was shocked but then they all started laughing. Later after Shippo had gone to play, Sango and Miroku took a walk.

"You have been behaving remarkably well, what's up?"

"Must you always believe the worst of me? Maybe after seeing Inuyasha and Kagome together, I thought we could try to become a little closer, like them." Miroku watched her face.

Sango stopped to look at him, she was unsure of what he meant but he seemed sincere.

"I don't – I don't know what to say. Umm, how close are you talking about?" She knew Kagome and Inuyasha had been fairly intimate with each other and was pretty sure she wasn't ready for that.

"Maybe we could agree to be a couple. I won't chase other girls and you'll treat me as someone you care about." He wanted her to think about it so he said, "Let's just take it one step at a time and see what happens. Hmm?" He held out his hand and gingerly she took it and they continued their walk holding hands.

"Look there's the village." Kagome pointed at it. It was early the next morning and there weren't many people up and about yet. Soon Kirara landed and transformed back to her usual size. Kagome decided to carry her as a thank you.

"Looks like they're still sleeping." Inuyasha had peeked inside the hut they had been using. "How about we go get a little more rest too?"

Kagome put Kirara down so she could join Sango and with an arm around Inuyasha's waist, they walked to a nearby stream. That's where Shippo found them later, asleep.

"Umph, Morning Shippo." Shippo had jumped onto Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see an upside down fox face.

"Morning. Welcome back!" Kagome woke and looked up at Shippo then laughed as he jumped down for a hug. "Come on, food's ready, let's eat." The friends all greeted each other over breakfast and made plans to hit the road again.

"So no trouble at all while we were gone?"

"No, not one single demon."

"That's weird seeing how demons have been popping up since Naraku disappeared." Inuyasha and Miroku were walking together.

"Yeah, I wonder if that means he's not hiding anymore and using demons to make himself stronger." Miroku was remembering how Naraku said he could do just that.

"Damn, I wanted to find him before he healed himself."

"Yes, he could be twice as hard to beat when we next meet." They grew silent thinking about the coming battle.

Kagome had been listening to them talk and decided to lighten the atmosphere. "So did Miroku chase after all the village girls, as usual?"

Shippo was first to answer, "No Kagome. He was actually good. He didn't even grab Sango's butt – at all!"

Sango blushed and looked away while Inuyasha stopped dead to stare at Miroku. "What the hell? Are you sure this is the real Miroku and not Hachi? If it's not Hachi, then Miroku must be sick!"

Kagome couldn't contain herself and started laughing with Inuyasha and Shippo joining in. Miroku put his hands on his hips, "Can't you guys give me some slack? I've been known to behave before!"

"Yeah when you're unconscious, even then your hands have a mind of their own." Came Inuyasha's sarcastic reply. He smiled as Kagome grabbed her sides from laughing so hard.

"Oh let's change the subject." Sango couldn't take it, in a moment she was going to be laughing too; she turned and began walking again.

"Say Inuyasha, maybe he's behaving so he can get closer to Sango. You know, show that he's not such a womanizer." Both Miroku and Sango stopped walking when Kagome said this then started up again at a faster pace.

"Hey, I think that's it! They're going to try being together, well it's about time."

Walking with Kagome, Inuyasha stared at the couple ahead of them, "I don't know Kagome, you think that's it? I'll have to see it to believe it."

"You sure can be dense Inuyasha." Shippo said then ducked as Inuyasha's fist came towards his head.

Kagome just shook her head at the two of them, smiling she linked her fingers with his. "You just watch things could get very interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

An Encounter with Sesshomaru

It was later in the day when Kagome sensed a jewel shard. Inuyasha became very tense and grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready for action.

Miroku noticed Inuyasha looked more intent than usual; maybe it was a horde of demons or Naraku. "What is it Inuyasha? Is it Naraku?" Moving to place himself at Inuyasha's back, he tightened his hand around his staff.

"No, Sesshomaru." Already wary, they all began wondering what his brother wanted this time.

Calm as you please, Sesshomaru walked out of the trees followed by Jaken and Rin who was riding Ah-Un.

Putting himself in front of the others, Inuyasha demanded, "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

A small smile appeared, "Inuyasha, don't worry little brother, I'm not here to kill you, at least not this time."

"Hey!" Rin was closer now and she waved at Kagome.

She returned the wave and smiled at the little girl. "Hey, are you doing okay?"

"Oh yes, my lord takes great care of me." She smiled as Sesshomaru turned to the girl and held out his hand. Quickly she pulled out the jewel shard and placed it in his hand. Sesshomaru turned and walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I believe you are collecting these?" He tossed it and Inuyasha caught it then handed it to Kagome.

"Where'd you get it? Did you come across Naraku?" Inuyasha was anxious for news.

Sesshomaru looked away from Inuyasha, "No, I have yet to find Naraku, though I know he gave this shard to the demon I took it from." Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha, his hair lifted by the breeze. "Inuyasha, hear me, when I find Naraku, I will be the one to kill him." Sesshomaru stared at his brother then turned away and started walking back to the forest.

"Wait, did it come from one of his incarnations?" Inuyasha wanted to find out Naraku's strength.

"My lord took it from a lowly demon who was trying to take something that didn't belong to him and since Lord Sesshomaru is so strong, he doesn't need the power of a jewel shard, so he gave it to you. Being a half-breed you probably need it." Jaken took a few blows to the head as he finished speaking.

Rin giggled at Jaken then looked up when Sesshomaru, who was already entering the forest spoke, "Come Rin."

She smiled happily, "Yes my lord. Bye Kagome, everyone. Let's go Ah-Un." The dragon followed his master with a groggy Jaken on its heels.

"Bye Rin and thank Sesshomaru for the shard."

"Okay, bye. You'd better hurry Master Jaken or you'll get left behind."

Hurrying to catch up Jaken cried, "Oh, don't leave me, my lord!"

"Well, that certainly was strange." Stated Miroku as they watched them leave.

"Yes indeed. Kagome, that girl, she looked genuinely happy to be with Sesshomaru. I thought he hated humans."

Kagome looked at Sango, "He may have but that seems to have changed and he seems…" She broke off.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "He seemed what? Finish it."

"Well, less intense than usual. I mean he's still formidable but this time, I wasn't really afraid of him." She shrugged.

"Hmph, he may be taking care of that girl but he's still the same bastard. Come on, we've wasted enough time here."

"I agree with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru may have changed somewhat but if we get in his way, we'll feel his fury. We shouldn't take it for granted that he won't hurt us." Miroku checked to be sure the girls understood his words.

Sango shook her head, "I don't know, right now we're all after the same thing – Naraku. I think we're all right. He's only interested in killing Naraku so we won't have to worry about him attacking us, at least until Naraku is dead."

Getting frustrated by the conversation Inuyasha interrupted, "Whatever, at least we got a jewel shard before Naraku could get his hands on it again."


	5. Chapter 5

Taking the Next Step

They started walking again, each with their thoughts consumed by Naraku. Shortly they decided on a place to camp for the night.

"One good meal and Shippo's out like a light." Kagome stood and held out a hand for Inuyasha. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Grinning Inuyasha took it. Looking back at Sango and Miroku he said, "Don't wait up for us." Grabbing Kagome he picked her up and was gone in two leaps.

Miroku shook his head and laughed. "It's good to see them so happy."

"Yeah, I like seeing them like this too. Inuyasha smiles a lot more." Releasing her hair, she began to brush it.

Miroku watched her in the firelight. "You're beautiful Sango, beautiful, strong, caring and loyal. Do you think you could care for me like Kagome does for Inuyasha? I want us to move pass this playing stage. I want a relationship with you Sango, man to woman. What do you think? Could we be more than friends?" He moved closer, staring at her.

Sango dropped her eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Miroku, I think… Oh boy."

Miroku took pity on her. "I know I said we'd take it slow but I can't get you off my mind." He sighed, "Alright, now you know I want more than friendship, so I'll continue to behave and give you time to decide. I hope you'll choose us, being together." He leaned close and softly kissed her cheek. "I 'm going to take a short walk before I start feeling frisky and end up feeling the sting from one of your slaps."

Sango watched his smiling face as he walked away and smiled herself. She was feeling so warmed by his words that if he had tried something, she might have let him get away with it.

The next morning they came across a village and Miroku decided to treat everyone. It was a nice little break before they began canvassing the village to ask if any demons had been seen but first Miroku had a chat with Kagome.

"You want to buy Sango a gift? Oh Miroku that's so sweet. Now what to buy?" Kagome thought long and hard. "Well how about something personal like a piece of jewelry or a comb for her hair. You know something that every time she looks at it, she'll think of you?"

"Great, Kagome thanks. I should be able to slip away as we search the village. Don't say a word okay? It'll be a surprise."

Kagome was almost jumping in place. "Okay, okay I'll try. I'm so excited for her, for both of you. Good luck Miroku." She hurried off as Sango came near. "See you guys later!"

"Kagome looked excited about something, what did she say?" Sango watched the three of them walk away.

"Nothing in particular, maybe she's just in a good mood. So, shall we Sango?" Miroku motioned for her to lead the way.

* * *

Inuyasha smelled water and followed his nose; there was a stream up ahead. "Let's wait for the others here."

"Sure, sounds good." She and Shippo first got some water then joined Inuyasha under a tree.

"Naraku sure is good at hiding and making it hard for us to find him but with him not around, we're able to have some peaceful days." Shippo was stretched out with his head on Kagome's lap.

"Mmm, it's been peaceful for a while now." She leaned over and rested against Inuyasha who put his arm around her. They were all dozing when a familiar scent came to Inuyasha. He sniffed again then sat up waking the others.

"What? What is it?" Kagome looked around for demons.

"Come on, get up! It's him, Naraku! He's near!" Inuyasha pulled her up and Shippo fell hard to the ground.

"Oww! Inuyasha, what about Sango and Miroku?"

"No time, the scent's moving away. They'll follow when they can't find us. Get on Kagome." He turned so she could get on his back. Shippo scrambled up too so he wouldn't get left behind. Sniffing once again Inuyasha took off following the scent of Naraku.


	6. Chapter 6

A Misunderstanding

"Where did that man go? If he's off flirting…I'll…" Sango clinched her fists. Somehow Miroku had slipped away without her noticing and despite what he had said to her she could just imagine him surrounded with pretty girls. "Kirara, can you find him?"

Little Kirara cocked her head at Sango, "Meow." She ran forward searching for his scent and quickly led Sango to the market area. Sango blinked and looked around; there were shops here but no groups of pretty girls surrounding Miroku, just people shopping. So where was Miroku? Just then he walked out of a shop, putting a package in his kimono.

Miroku looked up and saw Sango, he wondered if she saw him with the gift. Deciding to play it off he walked towards her smiling.

"Miroku, why did you sneak off? If you needed to buy something, you could have just told me. I thought you were…never mind. What did you buy?"

"Sneak? I did not sneak off. You were talking to that man and I remembered I needed more ink… Wait you thought I was off flirting didn't you? After everything I've told you, you thought the first moment that I'm away from you that I'd do that? That I'd risk messing things up by doing something so stupid. Obviously you don't trust me much do you?" Hurt, Miroku sighed deeply and turned away from her.

Sango felt terrible for she had thought badly of him and not for a minute had she given him the benefit of doubt. She turned to apologize but Miroku was walking away from her.

"Meow." Kirara stared at her.

"Yes, I'll apologize. Come on before we lose him." Those words rang in her mind. Sango wanted to try being a couple but she had to let him know or he would be forever lost to her. Quickly she caught up to him but he spoke first.

"Inuyasha and Kagome have probably finished their search. We should be quick and do the same. Let's not dally anymore." Miroku guessed that she wanted to apologize but it hurt that she thought so little of him. Yes, he'd played around in the past but after opening up to her, well he'd thought she'd at least trust him a little. Maybe he was expecting too much, too soon. In any case, he didn't want to talk so he stuck with the business at hand, to see if any demons had been seen.

An hour or so later, things were still tense between them and they were in a less populated area of the village about to turn back and look for Inuyasha when Miroku felt a demon presence.

"Do you feel that Sango?"

"Yes, a demonic aura. Kirara senses it too." The little cat had stiffened and begun to growl. She ran forward, away from the village, stopped and looked back at them.

"It appears to be just inside the forest. Shall we Sango?"

"Let's. I need to work off some tension and fighting a demon will help. When we're done I'd like to clear things up between us, so let's take care of this quickly."

Miroku looked at her, knowing she was talking about before. He wasn't sure that was a conversation he was ready to have but nodded at her before running into the forest with her at his side.


	7. Chapter 7

A Trap

"Inuyasha stop!" He'd been running at top speed, following Naraku's scent but Kagome had a thought.

"Huh, why? The scent is just ahead and I don't want to lose it!"

"Wait, listen to me. I think we're being led. You say the scent is close but shouldn't we have seen a sign of him, something by now? Not once have you lost the scent, it's always just ahead of us. I think a trap has been set for us."

Inuyasha thought on her words for a few minutes and let her slide down to the ground. Kagome had a point, if it was Naraku, he would have shown himself in some way so he could taunt them. Looking around there was nothing, not even any of his damn insects and yet Naraku's scent was still there.

Voice shaking, Shippo clung to Kagome's ankle. "See anything Inuyasha?"

"Well, it seems your woman is the smart one for she has figured out my plan."

They all jumped, as the voice seemed to come from nowhere. One thing they did know, it wasn't Naraku speaking. Inuyasha gripped the tetsusaiga and moved closer to Kagome so no attack would come near her.

"Damn it, quit playing games. Since you have Naraku's scent and sound nothing like that arrogant bastard, you must be one of his incarnations. Quit hiding and show yourself!"

"Hmph, such impatience but very well, I'll come out." There was movement in the trees then something dropped to the ground before them.

The incarnation was a handsome demon with long dark hair. He was dressed in purple and white with armor over his chest and a sword at his hip. He was ready for a fight.

"My name is Kuromaru and I've been sent here to kill you." He smiled pleasantly as if he'd said good morning instead of threatening them.

"Man, he's creepy." Shippo shivered as he watched Kuromaru.

"First I will dispatch you Inuyasha then there will be no one to stop me from getting the jewel shards from the girl."

"Hey, what about me? I'll protect you Kagome." Shippo raised a fist and shook it.

"Thanks Shippo but I'm no weakling either Kuromaru. You won't get these shards without a fight. I'm sure Inuyasha will take care of you in short order anyway so you should just give up now!"

"Oh, ho, she has such confidence in you Inuyasha. Too bad it will prove to be false." His voice and demeanor became threatening.

"Quit your yakking and let's get started."

"As you wish." Kuromaru bowed politely and then moved so quickly it was as if he disappeared.

The next thing Inuyasha knew he'd taken a kick to his stomach and flew back several feet. He staggered to his feet clutching his stomach and again he was hit. This time it was a punch to the face.

Kagome winced and called out, "Are you all right?"

"Fine." He growled looking around for Kuromaru.

Shippo was also looking around then asked, "How's he supposed to fight him when he moves so fast? This doesn't look good."

"No this isn't good at all." Kagome wanted to help but didn't want to get in Inuyasha's way. "I wish Sango and Miroku were here."

"Oh, they will be here shortly and you can watch them die too." Kuromaru appeared behind her and caught Kagome's hair in his fist.

Hearing Kagome scream in pain made Shippo take action. "Fox Fire!" He sent the fire at Kuromaru's face. Not expecting the attack from the little fox demon, Kuromaru gasped in surprise and let Kagome go.

Kuromaru looked around for Shippo, "You'll pay for …" Kuromaru fell back when Inuyasha's fist connected with his jaw.

"Got 'cha you bastard." Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him and moved away from the enemy. "You okay?" He wanted to look at her but didn't dare take his eyes off Kuromaru.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks to Shippo.

Inuyasha spared Shippo a smile, "Good work Shippo." He shifted his attention back to Kuromaru, "All right let's get this over with Kuromaru."


	8. Chapter 8

Successful Attack

They were riding Kirara when the attack came; black streaks of light, like spikes from the trees. Moving quickly Kirara was just able to doge them. She landed so Sango and Miroku could dismount.

"Do you see him?" The two moved until they were back to back.

"No but I can sense him, he's close by. Maybe you should send him and invitation, Sango."

"Right. Hiraikotsu!" She sent the boomerang out and it downed many tree limbs. "There!" As she pointed her weapon came back to her.

Coming down with some limbs was a white-haired demon dressed in white and purple with matching armor. He managed to land calmly and introduced himself.

"Well it looks like you found me demon-slayer. I am Miekomaru, an incarnation of Naraku. I hope you are prepared, for today you die."

"Another incarnation! Naraku must be healed or almost healed to create another one. Sango, I think we should go find Inuyasha."

Miekomaru laughed, "Nervous monk? Afraid the two of you can't defeat me? Well you are so right; you can't. The plan was to bring you out here separately and weaken you then let you join up so you could all watch each other be destroyed but maybe I'll take you out myself. Your fear is so delicious." Miekomaru crossed his arms and nodded to himself looking pleased.

"That means there's more than one incarnation, Miroku. We need to be extra careful."

"Quite right demon-slayer, there are two of us. My brother is taking on your friends right now. So, how about you show me how powerful you are or not as the case may be." Miekomaru started moving before he had finished speaking and using the same attack as before, headed straight for Miroku.

Acting instinctively Sango moved before Miroku and shielded them both with the hiraikotsu. Miroku wanted to use his wind tunnel but Miekomaru was moving so quickly it would be impossible to catch him. Suddenly he appeared in front of Miroku and he just managed to get his staff up to block Miekomaru's sword.

Kirara seeing an opportunity pounced and knocked Miekomaru down. Sango was right behind her sword in hand but Miekomaru recovered quickly and jumped out of the way.

"It seems the three of you may be worthy opponents after all. Shall we go join our counterparts and finish this fight?" Not giving them time to answer, Miekomaru jumped up into the trees and disappeared.

"Let's go, we can't let him get too far ahead of us!" With a running jump Sango mounted Kirara but just as Miroku was about to do the same, he was attacked. Along his right arm and side, he was hit with Miekomaru's black spikes.

"Ugh!" Miroku just managed to get on Kirara's back but slumped immediately against Sango.

Intent on following Miekomaru she didn't pay attention to Miroku, just thought he was taking advantage of the opportunity to be close, as he'd done in times past, but his weight was heavy, a dead weight. Something was wrong.

"Miroku! What is it? What's wrong?" The answer she got was Miekomaru's laughter.

"It seems the monk will be of no help in the coming fight. My spikes seem to hurt mortals fatally. Come, follow me! The action continues this way!" Still laughing he took off through the trees.

"Damn!" Sango wanted to land and care for Miroku but if it was poison, only some of Kagome's medicines would help him. "Kirara follow him! Hurry!" She grabbed his arm and held it tight to her waist, to keep him from falling.

"Now you let me hold you." Miroku managed with a smile in his tone.

Sango smiled through her tears, he was still able to joke with her, and maybe Miekomaru was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Twin Incarnations

Clang! Two swords met but neither gave way. As one they parted only to attack again. Kuromaru moved in close to Inuyasha and breathed out some miasma.

Coughing Inuyasha backed off just far enough to attack. "Wind Scar!" They all watched the flow of power travel along the ground and engulf Kuromaru.

"Did he get him? Is it over?" Shippo ran towards Inuyasha.

"Stay back Shippo!"

"But we saw him get hit!" Shippo did as he was told, looking around nervously.

"Ha! Inuyasha was too slow to get me, nice try though." Kuromaru jumped down from a tree, his sword flashing in the sunlight.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome encouraged under her breath, then out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something. She turned for a better look but didn't see anything; still she sensed a new demonic aura. "Inuyasha be careful there's …!" Kagome didn't get to finish. Black spikes flew through the air to hit Inuyasha in his back.

"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him, uncaring of the two demons just a few feet away.

His back was burning, like it was on fire. Inuyasha struggled to his knees and found Kagome at his side.

"Are you all right?" She took his arm and helped him to stand.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He leaned against the tetsusaiga and eyed the two demons.

"They're twins!"

"Hmph, they're bastards. Sneaky, bastard incarnations of Naraku! Where is he? We must be getting close if he's sending out flunkies!"

"Amusing. Father sends his regards, meet my brother Miekomaru. Did you enjoy the pain he delivered to you?"

Inuyasha growled, "Damn it! One of them was bad enough." He shrugged his shoulders to try and lessen the pain. "Kagome, you should get Shippo and hide."

"Oh don't do that, Miekomaru would only hunt her down and drag her back. He might play with her first but we want her to see you die. Don't let her miss all the action."

"Besides, she'd miss the arrival of your friends. They're on their way but I'm afraid they won't be much help. I treated the monk to my attack as well and he's not feeling too good."

"Bastard! Did you do it while his back was turned too!" Pain was forgotten as anger and worry took over.

"Well not quite behind his back but he was very surprised, the look on his face made my day!"

"Brother, you are so devious." Kuromaru threw an arm around Miekomaru's shoulders.

Inuyasha had enough of them acting so pleased and superior, he was about to attack when the hiraikotsu came up behind the brothers and knocked them flying. "Great hit Sango!" He, Shippo and Kagome ran to meet them as Kirara landed.

Miroku slid to the ground before anyone could help him, he was already unconscious. Kagome worked quickly and undid his kimono. He was bleeding and his skin was swollen and turning dark. Miekomaru's attack was definitely toxic to humans.

Sango's heart leaped in her chest at the sight of Miroku's wounds. It looked so awful. Suddenly she remembered how she'd misjudged him earlier and guilt filled her mind. "Oh no, Miroku! Kagome, can you help him?" Her eyes were tortured as she looked at Kagome.

"I'll do all that I can Sango." Kagome didn't make any promises, the wounds were horrible. Silently she prayed that she had the right medicines.

Behind them were the sounds of the twins picking themselves up off the ground.

"Wench, you'll pay for that!" Kuromaru again drew his sword.

Inuyasha turned back to face them. Since Miroku was out of it and Kagome was taking care of him, it was up to him to protect them. Sango could fight but would she leave Miroku? The fight was about to begin again, it was then that Kirara came to stand beside him.

Sango stared down a Miroku for another moment then laid a hand against his cheek. Whispering, "Get better Miroku, I'll be right back." Forcing herself up she went to join Inuyasha and take revenge for Miroku.

"A united front, huh? It won't do you any good. It's only the three of you, and one's a weak human. This should be fun brother." Miekomaru smiled.

The battle started anew with the brothers making separate attacks. Kuromaru went after Sango. Teamed up with Kirara, the two were able to hold him at bay. Meanwhile Miekomaru kept sending those black spikes at Inuyasha who deflected them with his sword.

"Will he be all right?" Shippo asked Kagome while keeping an eye on the battle.

"I don't know Shippo. I have some medicine but I think I should stop some of the bleeding first." Kagome didn't like the way the wounds kept bleeding and taking some bandages from her bag, worked quickly to bind them.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo had just managed to deflect Miekomaru's spikes. He had attacked Kagome's back as she worked over Miroku.

"Oh thanks Shippo." Kagome kept working on stopping the bleeding. Soon she mixed some herbs in water and helped him to drink it down. Not once did she look to the battle as she worked, she was too worried over Miroku.


	10. Chapter 10

Battle Sounds

"Look out Sango!" She looked up at Inuyasha's cry too late, Kuromaru catching the edge of the hiraikotsu, knocked it away but her training kicked in and she drew her sword in time to stop a killing blow. Taking advantage of Kuromaru's distraction, Kirara jumped up, caught his arm in her teeth. Kuromaru howled in pain and rage. Turning his head he took a deep breath and released it in Kirara's direction. It was miasma. The two-tail let go in order to escape the fumes and just that quick his other hand lashed out and grabbed Sango by the neck.

'Oh no, I can't breathe!' Was her desperate thought as her feet left the ground. Sango began to black out then suddenly she was falling to the ground, gasping. It was Kirara who saved her, attacking from the side she had rammed Kuromaru sending him flying.

Kuromaru once on his feet again moved away. "Damn cat!" He took time to check his arm where her teeth had sliced through it.

Inuyasha was getting tired of just avoiding the spikes, it was time to attack. Jumping high, "Wind Scar!"

Miekomaru hadn't been expecting Inuyasha to go on the offensive and didn't move away in time. In shock, he looked at his left arm but it was no longer there. Screaming in pain he crumpled to the ground.

"Brother!" Kuromaru forgot his wounds and joined his brother. Inuyasha had actually managed to hurt him. "Just hold on! I'll finish this and father will make you whole again." Miasma was flowing freely from his mouth now as he stood to face Inuyasha.

The two faced each other, waiting to see who would make the first move but before anything could happen – the sound of and arrow being released, caught their attention.

Kagome stood proud as she watched her arrow hit its mark. Miekomaru tried to scream as he was pierced and blown away. She nodded, the monster that attacked Miroku so ruthlessly was gone.

"Nooooo! Miekomaru, Miekomaru! You wench! Die!" He started towards her but Inuyasha headed him off. Swords clashed and the sound reverberated through the trees.

Leaning against Kirara, Sango went over to Kagome who was placing the quiver over her shoulder. Looking over at Miroku she asked, "How is he?"

"He's holding his own. Sango you rest and watch over him, I'm going to see if I can help Inuyasha. I've given Shippo the water bottle with medicine in it; if Miroku looks like he needs it, give him more." Kagome grabbed her hand tightly, "Be positive for him." That said she moved closer to the action.

"Damn, he seems stronger than before. My arms are throbbing from trying to hold him back." Inuyasha watched his enemy as he tried to catch his breath.

Kuromaru's rage gave him an even greater strength; his blows were fast and heavy. That half-demon was only able to block his sword and if he stayed in his face, he wouldn't be able to use the wind scar. Just thinking about what that attack did to his brother, fired him up even more.

"You'll pay for hurting my brother but that - that woman will suffer hard and long before I release her to the afterlife. Pity you won't be around to hear her screams." Kuromaru smiled as he imagined what he would do to Kagome.

"Leave Kagome out of this!" The words had just left his lips when Kuromaru leaned in close to breathe in Inuyasha's face. As he tilted back to avoid the full force of the miasma, Kuromaru brought his sword down and slashed Inuyasha's right arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome couldn't stay away and ran to his side.

For a moment he dropped the tetsusaiga but quickly grabbed it with his left hand as he moved with Kagome away from the enemy. "Is it bad?" His arm hung loosely as blood dripped to the ground.

"This is nothing but without my right arm, the wind scar won't be as powerful. Damn him." Inuyasha was worried, how could he defeat him with only half his power.

Kuromaru thought to move in but Kagome's arrow flashing by his cheek halted him. "Give it up woman! A mere human like you cannot hope to beat me. Look at you – a human and a half-demon trying to protect each other. The two of you deserve to be destroyed together!"

"Stay behind me Kagome!" Inuyasha brought up the tetsusaiga in his left hand.

Kagome nodded, "Okay." She did as she was told but had an arrow ready to fire as well. Inuyasha was haning in there but the constant battering was wearing him down.


	11. Chapter 11

As One: Wind Scar!

Sango sat with Miroku's head in her lap. He was warm to the touch but didn't seem any worse. She looked up and watched the fight; it wasn't going well. Kuromaru was steadily attacking with his sword and Inuyasha's wound made him slow, just barely able to deflect the hits. Kagome was ready to shoot but didn't want to chance hitting Inuyasha. Since there wasn't much more she could do for Miroku, she decided to go help her friends.

"Shippo, I'm going to help Inuyasha, please keep a close eye on Miroku."

"Sure Sango." He watched as she gently kneeled by Miroku and kissed him on the lips. "Wow!" He whispered to himself.

Sango was still sore from her earlier tussle with Kuromaru but she wasn't going to let that stop her. After retrieving her hiraikotsu she moved closer and began looking for a chance to help. There!

Kuromaru brought his sword down hard and knocked Inuyasha back a few feet. Kagome ran to him, he was flat on his back breathing heavily. Hurriedly she helped him to sit up.

"Damn him," He whispered as he leaned back against Kagome. Inuyasha didn't think he could take much more but somehow he had to, had to protect the others but Kuromaru was already rushing towards them and he was still sitting.

The hiraikotsu swung around Kuromaru stopping him long enough for Kirara to knock him flat to the ground. She jumped off quickly and returned to Sango's side.

"Kagome! Help me, hurry!"

"What do you want me to do?" She knew they didn't have much time. Kuromaru's rage could be felt all around them.

"The wind scar is our only chance. Help me hold the tetsusagia. My right arm is useless but with you helping me, it should work. I need your strength Kagome." Inuyasha looked her in the eye showing his trust in her ability to help him.

Kagome wasn't sure it would work but seeing his belief that the two of them could bring out the full power of the sword, made all the difference. No doubts lingered as she went about helping him to sit up more. "We can do it."

Inuyasha flashed a quick smile then moved so that she could wrap her arms around him and bring her hands under his on the sword; together they held the tetsusaiga.

Kuromaru raised himself to his knees and looked up. His face was no longer handsome but distorted. His eyes glowed red and his claws and fangs had grown. All around his body was a visible cloud of miasma.

"That… is…it! Your end has come!" Completely ignoring Sango, eyes focused on the man and woman before him, Kuromaru launched himself towards them.

"Now, Kagome!" They brought up the tetsusaiga and Inuyasha called on its power. Kagome could feel the power surging through her, it was a rush. She felt invincible, like nothing could stop her, certainly not the demon before her. Kagome's hands and arms thrummed, now she could understand a little better why Inuyasha enjoyed fighting. This feeling of power was intoxicating. She was so in tune with Inuyasha that they spoke as one. "Wind Scar!"

Kuromaru was too intent on his vengeance to be aware of what they were doing and realized to late that he was going to die. The sword's power slashed across the ground and in a great flash of light, engulfed Kuromaru. His screams echoed in their ears as he met his end.

High up in the trees, out of sight, a saimyosho took in the scene, turned and headed back to Naraku.

Inuyasha's head dropped to his chest and he sat still. Kagome released the sword and hugged him. Her face against his she kissed him. "We did it, together."

"Yeah, the two of us."


	12. Chapter 12

Sango's Feelings

Inuyasha stood looking down at Miroku. He was very pale and his bandages were all bloody. "Miroku, you'd better not die after all the trouble we went through." Holding his arm he went to rest beneath a tree, in moments he was asleep, Kirara joined him.

Kagome knelt and began pulling out more bandages. She looked over at Sango. "How are you doing? You okay?"

"I'll be fine, mostly just bruises but what about Miroku? His bleeding hasn't stopped, shouldn't it have by now?" Again she had placed Miroku's head in her lap and was stoking his warm forehead.

"Well, Miekomaru's attack held a lot of poison so it might take a while. Let's just keep giving him the medicine and see what happens."

They stayed where they were for the time being, afraid to move Miroku. Kagome was kept busy caring for Miroku and fixing up Inuyasha but they were uneasy because Miroku's condition didn't improve.

Later that night, Kagome convinced Sango to walk with her down to the stream just to get away for a moment. Sango was really worried and feeling guilty. "Kagome, right before we were attacked Miroku and I weren't on the best of terms."

"What, but I thought…?" She stopped not wanting to spoil Miroku's surprise, if it was still possible.

"Thought what? That's right; you two were speaking before we split up. He told you, didn't he? He wants us to have a closer relationship like you and Inuyasha and I agreed to think about it."

"That's great!" She gave Sango a hug. "I think you'd be great together. What's wrong?" Sango had begun to cry on her shoulder.

"While we were searching the village, Miroku disappeared on me and I thought, well I thought he was off flirting with other women. I had Kirara find him and all he was doing was buying some ink. I accused him of sneaking off and let it slip that I thought he was womanizing. Oh Kagome, he looked so hurt and angry. He couldn't believe that after saying he wouldn't go after other women that I would think he would be off flirting and he's right. It was just habit that made me think he was flirting, when I thought about it, really thought about it, I knew he wouldn't betray my trust like that." She cried some more while Kagome held her.

"Sango it was just a misunderstanding, you'll work it out."

"But Kagome, he's hurt, badly. What if I don't get the chance to make it right?"

"I'm not giving up on Miroku or you, so don't you give up either. He'll get better and you two will kiss and make up, okay?" Kagome shook Sango and smiled at her.

Sango still felt guilty over her actions but talking to Kagome helped lighten her heart. She wanted a chance with Miroku, he was as important to her as Kohaku and since she hadn't given up hope of getting him back she had to do the same for Miroku. "Right, he'll make it and we'll have another chance. Come on, I want to be with him." Smiling she took Kagome's hand and headed back to camp.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome's Power

Miroku did not get better. He had a fever and his wounds continued to bleed. After two days, Kagome ran out of herbs and begun using medicine from her era. They all got really scared that this was something they couldn't cure. Kagome sent Shippo and Kirara to Jinenji's for more herbs, which also didn't seem to help. Not once did Miroku regain consciousness and they all talked to him, hoping that he would respond to their voices. Even Inuyasha, although he mostly threatened Miroku if he didn't snap out of it.

Kagome was at a loss of what to do; he was getting weaker and just barely breathing. At home he'd be in a hospital but here, she was the only 'doctor' around.

She and Inuyasha were sharing her sleeping bag. He was already asleep but she was too worried to rest. She wished someone would come along and tell her what to do, how to save him. Kaede, hell Kikyo could probably…Kikyo. She was a priestess and Kagome had the same powers maybe… Quietly she got up and went to Miroku.

Sango was sleeping next to him but didn't wake as she knelt. Kagome remembered the time she and Kikyo prayed together and formed one jewel shard from two smaller shards. Her plan was simple; she was going to pray over Miroku and draw on the power of the shards. After all, Naraku uses a shard to keep Kohaku alive and control him; if there was the power of a priestess within her she should be able touse the shards to heal.

Taking the shards from her pocket she took them out of the jar and placed them on Miroku's chest. It was hardly moving; this was her last hope of saving him. Kagome rested her hands on top of the shards and began to pray; unsure of what exactly to pray for; she focused on Miroku healthy and happy.

Inuyasha, never fully asleep became aware of Kagome's absence. Figuring she was checking on Miroku, he looked that way, blinked and sat up. Kagome's body was glowing and from where she touched Miroku, he was also beginning to glow. Standing and moving closer he noticed that the air was still, like the quiet before a storm. Shippo and Kirara woke then and looked in amazement at Kagome. Her hair was flying about her shoulders but since there was no wind – she, her power was moving the air around her.

Miroku groaned and his body made little jerking movements. It was hearing Miroku that finally woke Sango. "What -?" She closed her mouth. Kagome, Kagome was trying to save his life. Sango saw the looks on Inuyasha and Shippo's faces, so intent. It looked as if both were willing her their strength so that she could do this. Coming up to her knees she also willed her energy to Kagome and Miroku.

It went on for an hour, minutes? It didn't matter; it was for Miroku, their friend. At last, Miroku's body slowly stopped jerking and he became still again. The glow faded from him and soon Kagome's glow faded as well. Her hair fell to her shoulders and all at once the night sounds returned along with the wind.

Kagome opened her eyes, but didn't see. She blinked several times, took a breath then slumped over to one side. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and moved so that Sango could check Miroku's condition.

Shippo got in close then looked at Sango, a huge smile on his face. "Look he's breathing better! It's like he's just sleeping."

Sango grinned, hopeful. "Let me check his wounds." She held her breath as she cut away some of the bandages. His arm and chest were clear, no blood and the wounds had completely healed. She looked up at them. "She did it, Kagome healed him. He's going to be fine!" She got up crying and went to Inuyasha.

Kagome was sleeping deeply, completely worn out, in Inuyasha's arms. Sango brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Inuyasha smiled, everything was all right now. "Let's get some sleep, huh? I think we could all use it."

Laughing, Sango nodded. "You're right. Goodnight Inuyasha." She went to Miroku and settled down beside him. He was going to be fine. She let that thought put her to sleep.

Inuyasha held Kagome close. His Kagome. She fought for her friends, did what she could to protect them. Just looking her made his heart feel too big for his chest. Placing a kiss in her hair, he held her close and allowed himself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Kiss and Makeup

He heard voices and other sounds from the forest. Miroku opened his mouth and realized his throat was very dry. Turning his head to the voices he tried to speak but first he encountered fur. "Meow." It was Kirara; she ran her head over his face and gave him a lick. Slowly, oh so slowly, he brought up a hand to stroke the two-tail.

"Hey look! Miroku's awake. Hey Miroku, how're you feeling?" Shippo was the first to reach him.

"Shi- Shippo?" He could barely speak and opening his eyes was proving to be a trial. The light was so bright, it stung. What was going on? Had he been sick? Suddenly a shadow fell over him and he was able to open his eyes fully. It was Sango, smiling at him and she brought water!

After quenching his thirst he noticed they were all watching him and smiling. Sango had helped him to sit and now sat close beside him. "Hey guys, umm could someone tell me what happened?"

"Would you listen to him, after lying around for days, he's completely forgotten about Naraku's incarnations."

In a flash it came back to him. They had been fighting an incarnation and he'd gotten attacked but after that it was all a blank. He looked at his friends and they all appeared well. "I take it we won?"

"What's this 'we' business monk? You were flat on your back and no help at all. Everyone else had to take up your slack; Shippo even saved Kagome - twice. Of course it was up to me and Kagome to save the day." Inuyasha crossed his arms, "And if it weren't for Kagome, you'd still be knocked out. Man, what some people will do for attention, worrying the girls like that. Hmph, I'm going back to my breakfast." He turned and walked away without another word.

Miroku smiled especially after Shippo said, "Don't mind him, he was worried too."

"He's right Miroku, that's just Inuyasha, relieved that you're better. You really had us worried."

Miroku blinked, "I'm sorry to have been such trouble. Thank you Kagome, it seems your medicines did the trick again."

"Not this time Miroku. You were in such bad shape that Kagome had to use the sacred jewel shards to heal you. You – you were dying." Sango finished softly.

Miroku was silent as he took in this information but the looks on his friends' faces confirmed how close he'd been to dying.

"It was actually exciting watching her do it. Kagome started to glow then you. Sort a like the full moon on a clear night." Shippo was still awed by the memory.

"You had to use the jewel shards to heal me?" Miroku was awed at the thought himself, that she thought so much of him to use the shards.

"Yes, I didn't know what else to do. Your wounds wouldn't heal." Kagome watched as he checked his arm. "They've all healed now. Since you were sick for so long, I think with a little rest you'll be fine."

Miroku took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. He spoke with deep respect and gratitude, "Thank you Lady Kagome, for my life."

Kagome blushed and was more than a little pleased with the compliment of 'lady'. "I'll go fix you some broth, nothing heavy just yet. I think Sango would like some time alone with you. Come on Shippo."

Sango sat silently at first, not even looking at him. Finally she looked up and handed him the water bottle. "Here, you could probably use some more." While he drank, she began to talk. "You really scared me when your wounds refused to heal. It seemed…like we were going to loose you, like I was going to loose you – forever." She had to stop because tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Sango, don't cry. I'm fine now." He wanted to hold her but she had moved back a little.

She looked at him and crying smiled through her tears. Moving closer she took his hand. "Are you – are you still upset over what happened before the attack? I was wrong and I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Before the attack? Oh, I had forgotten. Well it did hurt that you couldn't have faith in my feelings for you."

"But I do, it's just that getting closer to you is scary for me. My family, my whole village was taken from me and if I let you get too close, you might get taken from me too." Sango desperately wanted him to understand.

"Sango, I know what you're talking about. I lost my father too, remember? But that doesn't make me want you any less." He put up a hand to wipe away her tears.

"Yes, you do understand. This attack made me realize that I could loose you without ever being close to you and I don't want that to happen. I want to try, let's see if we can become a couple." She looked hopeful as she pressed her cheek against his hand.

Miroku smiled at her, "I'd like that, a lot." Taking a chance he leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"Meow." Kirara gave her approval.


	15. Chapter 15

Some Things Never Change

A few days later, they were traveling again and taking their time. After the battle then worry over Miroku, they were in no hurry to find more trouble. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were walking behind Miroku and Sango.

"Those two sure are acting all lovey-dovey lately."

"Yeah, it's sweet. You really can't blame them. We almost lost Miroku and I suppose the want to finally explore their feelings for each other. Besides it's kind of like what happen after my attack by that water demon. We got closer too."

"Well, I guess but it's hard to believe he's just going to give up chasing other females."

"I'm with Inuyasha. Miroku likes chasing girls. I don't think Sango should get her hopes up."

"Oh you two! Just leave them be, they'll work it out one way or another." Kagome gasped as she saw Miroku pull a wrapped package from his kimono. "Watch."

"Umm, Sango? I got you something and I hope you like it. Its just another way to show you how much I care."

Surprise and understanding dawned, "This is why you disappeared before? You were buying something for me?" She felt a twinge of guilt but smiled when she looked at the gift. A gift, now she was becoming excited, carefully she unwrapped it.

It was a comb for her hair. The design was in the shape of a fan and the comb matched the colors of her clothes. Sango's expression showed that she thought it was beautiful. She turned to Kagome to show it to her.

"Oh Sango, it's lovely and it goes with what you're wearing." She turned to Miroku. "You did good." Kagome patted him on the arm. "I think you should place it in her hair, go on."

Sango got all shy as he approached her, blushing. She only looked up when he lifted her chin. Miroku brushed back her hair and felt her shiver as he positioned the comb.

"There. I'm not sure if that how you'd do it but it looks great on you." Miroku smiled at her and his heart beat faster as she returned it.

"Thank you Miroku, it's lovely and I'll treasure it. Kagome was right, you picked a wonderful gift."

"Ah man! Break it up, you're getting all sentimental over a comb."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began telling him how it was about the feeling behind the gift that counts when they heard the smack. There on Miroku's face was Sango's handprint but his hand was still on her butt.

"I couldn't help it. It's just been too long since I touched her there." And he still was.

"Miroku!" All four shouted at him. Sighing he turned away and started back down the path.

"Come back here!" Sango followed seemingly angry but she was happy, very happy.

"See Inuyasha, some things won't ever change." Shippo shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess so." They all looked at each other then began laughing.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, swung her around then stole a kiss before following after their friends.

* * *

Back in the trees, Kikyo watched and frowned. Inuyasha was happy, possibly in love with that girl. "It seems he has forgotten that his life belongs to me. I think I shall remind him and teach that girl a lesson at the same time." Followed by her soul collectors, Kikyo set off to wait for the right moment to act. 


End file.
